Plus jamais ça
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Miaouss qui avait aperçu le vrai visage de Mimiqui et qui avait traversé de l'autre côté. C'était Jessie.


**Titre :** Plus jamais ça

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Miaouss qui avait aperçu le vrai visage de Mimiqui et qui avait traversé de l'autre côté. C'était Jessie.

* * *

Alors qu'elle se réveillait, Jessie lâcha un grognement et porta instinctivement une main à sa tête, sourcils froncés.

Que s'était-il passé... ? Elle se souvenait être en train de s'échapper du Chelours en compagnie de James et Miaouss, avoir entendu le cri de Mimiqui depuis les buissons qu'ils avaient franchi, avoir vu le costume déchiré de son Pokémon lorsqu'elle s'était retourné, puis avoir entre-aperçu le vrai visage de Mimiqui : quelque chose de noir et lugubre... Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait debout, appuyée contre un mur, dans ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel sombre.

Le même tunnel sombre que leur décrivait Miaouss lorsqu''il revenait de la transe dans laquelle il restait immobile, mais à laquelle Jessie et James ne croyaient jamais. Visiblement, il fallait croire que le ramasses-puces avait raison, en fin de compte...

Alors qu'elle se mettait à avancer dans ce mystérieux tunnel frisquet et morbide, une lumière scintillait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Jessie pouvait sentir une douce chaleur s'en dégager, ce qui l'apaisa aussitôt. Intriguée, elle pensait que cela devait être la sortie de secours et ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde : elle y couru directement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle déboucha sur un magnifique parterre de fleurs colorés, surmonté d'un arc-en-ciel et d'un ciel rose. Elle resta bouche-bée devant cette vue digne d'un compte de fée, avant de papillonner des yeux et d'avancer doucement à travers les fleurs.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit bizarre... ? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« James ! Miaouss ! cria-t-elle en mettant ses mains en coupe. Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Elle n'entendit pas le rire de son co-équipier, ni le ricanement sournois du chat parlant. Soupirant de dépit, elle continua silencieusement son chemin tout en observant les alentours. Elle avait beau avancer, le paysage ne changeait pas.

« Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri, sérieux ? » Bougonna-t-elle.

Alors que Jessie commençait à sentir l'angoisse monter à l'intérieur de son estomac, une silhouette recroquevillée se dessina à quelques mètres d'elle.

Cette dernière était accroupi et semblait avoir les mains sur les genoux, probablement en train de contempler la beauté des fleurs ou d'observer les insectes qui traçaient leurs vies. Sa chevelure violette rebiquait au niveau des pointes et couvrait une partie de son dos mais la diva de la Team Rocket distingua ce qui semblait être un vêtement noir.

« Excusez-moi, appela Jessie tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue. Est-ce que par hasard, vous sauriez où est-ce que nous... »

L'étrangère se tourna vers elle pour lever un regard interrogateur derrière son épaule, et la voix livide de Jessie mourut sur ses lèvres.

« ...sommes... ? » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Le cerveau de Jessie avait marqué un temps d'arrêt et le processus de redémarrage fonctionnait au ralenti.

Parce que, devant elle, se trouvait Miyamoto. Sa défunte mère.

« Qu'est-ce que-... Tu-... Je-... » Bafouilla-t-elle, complétement perdue.

Ses deux orbes bleus tremblaient, son cœur tambourinait dans un rythme effréné, ses pensées tourbillonnaient, elle tomba à genoux et faillit tourner de l'œil mais la voix douce et la main de son interlocutrice posée sur son épaule lui permirent de rester éveillée.

« Respire, Jessica. »

Comme une enfant, Jessie lui obéit sans rechigner et prit une inspiration par le nez avant de relâcher son trop-plein d'air par la bouche. Une fois stabilisé, la chef du trio avala le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et détailla sans gêne la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

Ce n'était pas une illusion, et encore moins hallucination. C'était bien sa mère. C'était bien ses yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec tendresse, c'était bien son petit sourire rempli d'affection, c'était bien ses cheveux violets si particuliers, c'était bien son uniforme de la Team Rocket qu'elle portait pendant toutes ses missions ainsi que le jour où elle était partie en Amérique du Sud...

Attendez.

Une minute...

Quelque chose clochait : si elle se trouvait avec sa mère et que cette dernière n'était jamais revenue vivante de sa mission à l'étranger... cela voulait dire qu'elle-même... qu'elle-même était...

« Je suis... morte... ? » Articula-t-elle d'horreur en portant une main à sa bouche.

« Pas totalement, non. » Répondit Miyamoto d'un air contrit.

Confuse, Jessie fronçait les sourcils et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour avoir plus d'explications mais sa mère la devança. Elle changea bien vite de sujet et d'attitude. Son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de tristesse. Il était souriant et enjoué, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'espoir.

« Alors ? Ta super maman veut tout savoir. Comment tu vas ? » Questionna-t-elle en se mettant assise à côté de sa fille et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

« On n'arrive pas à capturer Pikachu. » Fut la première phrase que Jessie lâcha dans un moue déçue.

La phrase arracha un éclat de rire à Miyamoto. Cela provoqua un pincement de cœur à la diva aux cheveux rouges qui plissa les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Le rire de sa mère lui avait tellement manqué... Mais elle n'en montra rien et fit encore plus la grimace.

« On se retrouve à peine que tu moques déjà de moi ! » Reprocha-t-elle.

« Mais non, ma chérie ! Vous essayez tous les jours, et vous n'abandonnez jamais. C'est ça, la vraie force. »

« Bah depuis le temps, on aurait déjà dû être surpuissant alors ! » Répliqua Jessie tout en sortant ses jambes pour les repliés contre elle et poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Miyamoto ne répondit rien et préféra rassurer sa fille en lui caressant doucement le dos. Jessie frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de sa main.

« Parfois, j'me demande si on ne devrait pas laisser tomber et couler des jours paisibles dans la région d'Alola en vendant des beignets... » Avoua-t-elle dans un soupir épuisé.

« Vous êtes bon à ça ? » Demanda sa mère, curieuse.

« Assez, oui. Miaouss et Qulbutoké appâtent les clients, James cuisine les beignets, et moi je les vends. » Dit-elle sur un ton monotone.

« C'est un bon travail d'équipe. » Fit remarquer Miyamoto pendant que la concernée acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

Un court instant de silence flotta dans l'air mais il fut bien vite trancher par le ricanement amer de la diva à la taille de guêpe.

« Hah ! On excelle dans la vente de nourriture mais on est même pas capable de capturer le Pikachu du morveux... Pour des membres de la célèbre Team Rocket, on fait vraiment pitié, tu ne trouves pas... ? »

Encore une fois, Miyamoto ne pipait pas un mot et Jessie se demandait distraitement si elle n'osait tout simplement pas admettre que sa fille avait raison par peur de la blesser...

A la place, elle la sentit bouger à son tour, certainement pour se mettre dans une autre position, mais Jessie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. Son estomac fit un looping et les larmes lui montèrent instinctivement aux yeux.

L'accolade de sa mère était ferme et puissante, peut-être presque aussi étouffante que l'étreinte du Chelours sauvage qui l'avaient adopté elle et ses co-équipiers, mais elle ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle rendit son câlin avec tout l'amour et la frustration qui était enfoui au fond d'elle.

La voix de Miyamoto atteignit doucement ses oreilles et fit à nouveau frissonner la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Je ne trouves pas que vous faites pitié, non. Sache que des membres de la Team Rocket n'arrivent même pas à passer leur premier examen et qu'ils restent coincés en tant que larbin des locaux pendant des années... »

« ...Nous connaissions quelqu'un à l'Académie qui n'arrivait à rien, commença à raconter Jessie. Il s'appelait Christopher et il était maladroit comme tout. Nous l'encouragions à ne pas baisser les bras mais c'était dur pour lui. »

« Ah oui ? Et vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Il a finit par changer de carrière et il a créer son propre restaurant de nouilles... Ça a tellement bien marché qu'il a ensuite été capable d'en produire plusieurs chaînes dans toute la région de Sinnoh. »

« Wouaw... C'est plutôt impressionnant. »

« Oui, il faut bien le reconnaître. En voyant ça, je me dis que nous aussi, nous sommes peut-être destiné à nous reconvertir malgré tout nos efforts...? »

La chef du trio Rocket sentit les bras de sa mère resserrer délicatement sa prise avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

« Peu importe ce que tu feras, que tu décides de continuer à attraper ce Pikachu ou que tu prennes ta retraite, sache que ta super maman est fière de toi et du parcours que tu as accompli. »

Jessie voulu rétorquer que tout son parcours était plutôt lamentable, qu'elle n'avait même pas obtenu un diplôme décent, que ce soit à l'école ou en tant qu'infirmière Pokémon, qu'elle n'était même pas capable de gravir les échelons de la Team Rocket afin d'honorer sa mémoire et que depuis des années, elle n'était restée qu'une simple membre de classe moyenne de l'organisation.

Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait dire se transforma en un sanglot qui s'échappait de sa bouche parfaitement maquillée, en même temps que des larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues.

« Tu seras toujours ma petite princesse, Jessica. Et je t'aimerais toujours. »

Comment la voix pleine d'affection de sa mère pouvait autant lui réchauffer le cœur et lui faire tellement mal... ? Jessie n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Tout ce qu'elle partageait avec sa mère était si réel : la douceur de l'herbe sur laquelle elle était assise, l'odeur agréable des fleurs environnantes, les cheveux violets de sa mère qui lui chatouillaient le nez, la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de cette dernière...

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était ici, mais elle pensait égoïstement que ce n'était le problème de personne d'autre. Jessie voulait rester dans cet endroit paisible pour toujours. Avec sa mère et ses bras protecteurs qui l'entourait comme dans un cocon.

Soudainement, son prénom résonna dans le ciel et l'obligea à se détacher légèrement de Miyamoto. Cela ressemblait à des voix lointaines et familières.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » Demanda Jessie en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule afin de chercher d'où pouvait provenir le son.

« Ça, ça signifie que ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi, ma chérie. » Répondit doucement Miyamoto.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le tendre sourire de sa mère.

Et puis, d'un coup, sa vision se troubla et une lumière éblouissante la força à fermer les yeux. La diva aux cheveux rouges reprit ses esprits en même temps qu'une grosse goulée d'air, comme si elle avait été en apnée depuis des heures, et ouvrit brusquement les paupières. La voix de James et celle appartenant à Miaouss lui vrilla aussitôt les oreilles.

« Jessie ! » S'exclamèrent-t-il, penchés près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est-ce que je suis ? » Questionna la concernée en toussant, groggy.

Le trio se trouvait à nouveau dans leur base à l'intérieur de la forêt. Chelours s'occupait de regrouper encore un tas de baies qu'il avait déposé un peu plus loin, tandis que Mimiqui se promenait çà et là.

« Nous étions en train de s'échapper du Chelours et soudainement, tu t'es évanouie. Ensuite, le Chelours nous a retrouvé et nous a rapporté dans sa tanière. » Répondit le chat de gouttière.

Jessie bourdonna en signe de compréhension, et se redressa difficilement à l'aide de ses paumes, non sans lâcher un grognement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un état second et ne pas être totalement revenu dans le monde réel. Elle fronça les sourcils et porta une main à sa tête dans le but d'atténuer le sang qui pulsait abondamment dans ses tempes.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la chef du groupe finit par prendre la parole, les yeux rivés sur ses jambes.

« J'étais dans le même tunnel sombre que toi, Miaouss. Il y avait de la lumière, puis un champs de fleurs à perte de vue et un arc-en-ciel... »

« Oh ! J'y suis allé aussi ! » Confirma le félin.

« Quoi, tu veux dire un genre de paradis ? » Continua James en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Je n'arrêtais pas de marcher au milieu des fleurs, et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai vu... »

Jessie s'arrêta avant même de finir sa phrase, complétement bloquée.

« Wow, ça va, Jess ? Qu'est-ce que t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? » Questionna alors James sur un ton pressant, mi-surpris, mi-inquiet.

Intrigué par le brusque changement de son partenaire alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui clochait tout en bougeant sa main sur son visage, elle s'arrêta instantanément.

« Tu pleures... » Fit remarquer calmement le gosse de riche.

Et il avait raison. Des larmes roulaient silencieuses sur ses joues et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ou plutôt, si, la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait venait de lui revenir brutalement en tête mais elle préféra éviter d'aborder le sujet.

« ...Rien. » Assura la jeune femme aux yeux bleus en s'essuyant rapidement les joues.

Puis elle prit un profonde inspiration et se releva, suivit de près par ses co-équipiers.

Les deux restaient silencieux et lançaient des regards inquiets vers leur amie. James et Miaouss se faisaient mutuellement les gros yeux, saupoudrés de grimaces et de froncement de sourcils dans une bataille silencieuse pour savoir lequel d'entre deux allait parler à Jessie. Et c'est le chat parlant qui capitula dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Après tout, lui aussi avait vécu plusieurs fois l'expérience de s'être retrouvé au même endroit qu'elle. Il était donc le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait devait ressentir... Miaouss se racla donc la gorge et leva un regard attentif vers la chef du trio.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, après le champ de fleurs et l'arc-en-ciel ? » Demanda Miaouss d'une voix prudente.

« Jess... ? » Encouragea doucement James en tendant la paume vers la concernée.

« ...Ça ne vous regarde pas. » Finit-elle par dire avant de se diriger lentement vers le tas de baies.

« C'est ta mère que tu as vu là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les pas de Jessie s'arrêtèrent à nouveau dans son élan et ses muscles se crispèrent à l'entente de la vérité.

« Miaouss ! » Réprimanda aussitôt James, sachant parfaitement ce sujet était tabou.

« C'est bien le seul sujet qu'elle refuse d'aborder avec nous, alors ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre. Mais tu sais, j'y ai sérieusement réfléchi..., continua le chat d'égout, les pupilles rivés sur elle. Et j'ai l'impression que lorsque nous sommes l'autre côté, nous avons accès à ce que nous désirons le plus. Par exemple, moi, quand j'y suis allé, je coulais des heures paisibles dans un pavillon avec porte coulissante et vu sur le ciel bleu en compagnie de vous deux. Je crois même que ça devait être en été, parce qu'il y avait des ventilateurs partout... Et la deuxième fois où j'ai traversé le tunnel, j'étais sur les genoux du Boss tandis qu'il me cajolait avec adoration. »

James toussa pour camoufler son rire à la remarque du chat parlant. Autant, le fait d'être dans une maison et de passer des moments tous ensemble était adorable, il ne niait pas que c'était touchant de sa part. Mais pour ce qui était de son rêve voulant être l'animal de compagnie du Boss, il devait admettre que c'était un souhait plutôt boiteux. Surtout que ce désir caché ne changeait pas vraiment de ces fantasmes réels. Mais il n'allait pas faire remarquer ces réflexions à haute voix, sinon il serait encore bon pour une remontrance...

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, reprit le félin, c'est que l'autre côté est certainement l'endroit qui regroupe les choses que nous souhaitons au plus profond de nous. Alors moi, c'est peut-être d'avoir une place sur les genoux du boss, et toi c'est de revoir ta mère, mais ce n'est pas une honte pour autant. »

« Miaouss a raison. C'est quelque chose de très beau et de très profond. Et si tu as pu discuter avec ta mère, eh bien nous ne pouvons qu'être heureux pour toi. » Renchérit James, bras croisés.

Paupières fermement closes, la diva aux cheveux rouges pinça ses lèvres tremblantes et déglutit dans le but de faire passer les mots touchants de ses amis. Elle ne savait pas si les paroles de ses partenaires devaient la réconforter ou la faire pleurer. Si le chat de gouttière avait des chances de réaliser un jour son rêve, Jessie, elle, n'avait pas même pas d'espoir de revoir sa mère vivante...

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure afin de remettre ses pensées en ordre, et soupira discrètement.

« Merci pour votre soutien, les gars. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, d'accord... ? »

Ses co-équipiers fredonnèrent en signe de compréhension et Jessie put être libre d'aller se ravitailler. Elle se mit assise devant la montagne de baies et commença à manger, toujours sous la surveillance du maudit Chelours à l'affection aussi débordante que flippante.

Tout ce que Jessie espérait, c'était ne plus jamais retourner dans cet endroit à la fois étrange et diaboliquement envoûtant.


End file.
